1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife which stores tools such as a fly-tying vice, and the like, for producing a fly for fly fishing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of tools for producing a fly for fly fishing are available. The important members among them are a fly-tying vice for clamping and securing a hook, which is one of the components forming a fly, a hackle-plyer for pinching and supporting a hackle (a feather of a chicken or the like) which will be wound around a hook with a thread, scissors for cutting a hackle or thread, and a half-hitcher for hitching the thread around the hook and for fastening after a hackle or the like is wound around the hook by the thread.
FIG. 4 shows one example of the operation for producing a fly by using such tools. A hook 802 is clamped and secured by a mouth piece 801 positioned on the top end of a fly-tying vice. A hackle 803 is pinched and supported by a hackle-plyer 804, and it is drawn closer to the hook 802. Thread 806 is pulled out from the top end of a bobbin holder 805 containing a bobbin around which the thread is wound, thereby fastening the hook 802 and the hackle 803 together. Thus, a desired fly is produced.
Among various types of tools for producing a fly, the fly-tying vice is bulky. For example, a bench vice used for producing a fly indoors has a pedestal, which is laid on a table or the floor. In this condition, the hook is clamped and secured by the mouth pieces for producing a fly.
However, the fly-tying vice is too bulky to be carried easily for producing a fly outdoors, such as to a fishing place. In addition, when an operator produces a fly while standing, he has to take the trouble of putting the fly-tying vice in a belt, or the like and taking it out again.
Therefore, it is convenient to store a fly-tying vice in a knife, which is essentially carried, to go to a river for fishing, or the like. If a knife is constructed such that the fly-tying vice is supported by a handle of the knife, the handle can be held by the two or three fingers of one hand, and thus, it is possible to carry out the operation for producing a fly with the remaining the 7 or 8 fingers. Hence, an operator is even able to produce a fly while standing.
Also, in order to store the fly-tying vice in the knife, it is essential that the fly-tying vice be made in a compact-sized. To achieve this, the fly-tying vice is required to be constructed such that two arms of the fly-tying vice having mouth pieces, respectively, on the top end are screwed, thereby clamping the hook.
FIG. 3 shows one example of a knife constructed in the above-mentioned manner, and also shows a fly-tying vice stored in the knife. A knife generally denoted by 901 is a clasp knife, and a knife blade (not shown) is stored in a handle 902. The handle 902 is provided with a fly-tying vice storing portion 904 for storing a fly-tying vice 903. The fly-tying vice 903 is pivotably supported at one end by the handle 902 around a vice pivoting pin (not shown). The fly-tying vice 903 is constructed such that two arms 905 and 906 having two mouth pieces 908 and 909 on the top end are screwed by a screw 907, and that the hook is clamped and secured by the mouth pieces 908 and 909.
As stated above, the fly-tying vice in FIG. 3 is formed of the two arms and the screw. However, the screw is required to be made small for want of space because it is stored in a knife. Thus, it is difficult to tighten the top end of the screw manually, and therefore, the hook cannot be secured firmly. Since the operation of producing a fly requires accuracy and precision, it is essential that the hook be firmly secured by the fly-tying vice.